


The Mask Beneath

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: "Rey was sleeping peacefully, which in itself was a feat considering she hadn't been resting well. But what was under her is what had Finn wanting to tear things apart. Under Rey’s cheek was a chest. A big chest. And that chest led up to the scarred face of none other than Kylo Ren. Both were sleeping deeply. It was all ridiculously unnerving as Finn was rooted, shocked to where he stood as he took in the entire sight."





	The Mask Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Just reylo drabble. 
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr @evilsquirrel18

 

 

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. No, this wasn't actually happening. He was frozen in place, feet rooted to the floor, mouth slightly agape. All he could hear was the thundering sound of his heart in his ears as rage filled him to the point of overflowing. His deep eyes narrowed in the direction of the _couple_. No! Finn would refuse to believe that. They weren't a couple and how in the force had that monster gotten into their camp?! And _why_  would had have gotten in and simply went to Rey’s room? These were all answers Finn needed to know. He may not have been interested in her that way anymore, not since Rose, but Rey was still his friend. One of his first friends.

 

But this didn't make any sense, and Finn couldn't wrap his mind around it. Even as he felt the rage claim him he still couldn't understand it.

 

Rey was sleeping peacefully, which in itself was a feat considering she hadn't been resting well. But what was under her is what had Finn wanting to tear things apart. Under Rey’s cheek was a chest. A big chest. And that chest led up to the scarred face of none other than Kylo Ren. Both were sleeping deeply. It was all ridiculously unnerving as Finn was rooted, shocked to where he stood as he took in the entire sight.

 

She gripped him with firm hands, reaching out to him like he was some sort of lifeline. And he, in turn had a lazy hand under her, hovering just above her hip, the other was buried in her hair, head tilted downward toward her. And that wasn't the end of it, Finn realized. She was folded up against him in the most intimate manner. A thigh tucked between his legs, she was nestled into him like a lover would.

 

“Rey!” He hadn't meant to shout it, or maybe he had because when he saw the two jump and sleepily blink their eyes open he felt a certain amount of satisfaction.

 

Rey was startled from her sleep by a baritone voice. She felt the clutches of slumber fall away from her as she glanced down only to see him under her. She didn't even notice that Finn was seething at her door. “Ben…” she breathed as she pushed herself up, hands spread across his chest.

 

Ben blinked sleepily, his hand still buried in her hair fell away as she moved, his dark gaze locked on hers. He remained laying, simply staring up at her with an unreadable gaze. But the moment she said his name a softness entered his eyes and he reached up with a enormous hand to push some of her hair from her face. “Couldn't we stay like this?” his voice was deeper than normal, sleep still clinging to him.

 

Finn couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were huge with surprise as he watched the leader of the first order tenderly tuck hair behind Rey’s ear. What. Was. Happening?! Taking a step forward he growled, “What in the force is going on?!”

 

Both jerked in surprise. Ben sat up with a start, and he actually had the decency to look caught unaware. His fist balled at Rey’s back, eyes turned dark and menacing.

 

“Traitor.” It was snarled and had Rey swiveling her gaze toward him. They both met the others gaze and held for a beat before he vanished and Rey was left alone in her bed.

 

She was trembling as she turned toward Finn who looked like he might fall down from the shock of it all. A vein bulged in his forehead and Rey lifted her hands. “It isn't what it looks like…” she started.

 

“No? It only looked like you were snuggling with Supreme Leader Murder.” Finn sneered as he marched right up to her bed. “Where did he go?! What the hell is going on?”

 

Rey licked her suddenly dry lips and actually felt like she might be sick. She tossed her blanket back and put her bare feet on the cold floor. “Its…” she sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. “It's a force bond.”

 

“A _what_?” Finn barked, surprise evident in his tone. Rey didn't even have to turn around to know what his face looked like.

 

She turned anyways, eyes found his. “A force bond. Connecting him and I.”

 

Finn blinked at her, trying to process the words coming from her mouth. “And he just… what? Appears in your bed?” He snapped, not meaning to be so harsh with her but completely unnerved by what he had just witnessed.

 

“No! Well.. we can't control it. It just happens!” Rey sighed, rubbed both hands over her face. “Look, he can't find us, alright? He isn't really here. It's just a…. Force thing. Please, Finn. Please don't tell anyone.” She moved toward him, put both hands in his arms as her eyes pleaded with his.

 

Finn wanted to jerk back from her but he was rooted to his place. The look in her eyes had him frowning. “You can't just keep having these… force calls with the enemy, Rey.”

 

Her deep eyes searched his. “I know. I thought I could save him, Finn. I know that I can't.” She lied. “I will go to the Poe and speak to him about it.” Since Leia’s death it had been Poe that had stepped up and began to lead the resistance. There was so little of them left, after all.

 

Finn seemed to mull over her words for a moment. “You do it or I will, Rey.”

 

Nodding she crossed her arms. “I will.”

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

It had been days since their last bond and Rey was beginning to wonder about him. The bond was evolving somehow, she didn't know they could bring other people into it. In fact, the entire thing was unsettling to her. The resistance had set up a base on a forest dominated planet. It was nice to have a place that they could lay their heads. It was only days after her encounter with Finn that she thought of it again. Of how she had woken up, reaching out to him. Of the way his eyes had bore into hers. Of how he had reached up with gentle fingers and brushed her hair from her face. What was happening to her?

 

She couldn't get the look of him out of her mind. She sat on her bed at the end of the day, starting at the floor in thought when she felt the pull of the bond and when she looked up he was standing before her.

 

“Rey.” It was spoken gently, as if he had been waiting his entire life to say her name.

 

And it was as if she had waited her entire life to hear it in his lips. The sudder that tore down her spine was pleasure induced from hearing the way he said her name. “Ben…”

 

His eyes closed briefly and then they were holding hers. “The bond, it's changing. If he could see me then--"

 

“I talked to him. He wants me to go to our new commander.” The pain of Leia’s death was still fresh. Seeing Ben lose himself over her death had changed their relationship. She knew she could save him. It would only take some time.

 

Kylo flashed in his eyes briefly and it caused Ben to look down at the floor. “And have you?” he asked as he took a step toward her.

 

“No.” Rey whispered. She climbed to her feet and moved toward him. The same song and dance between them she opened her mouth to ask him to turn when he distracted her by reaching a gloved hand out to flick one of her buns.

 

“You're hair is longer than I expected.” The soft leather of hus gloves brushed her neck, his eyes were on her hair and Rey felt a pulse of heat drop into her stomach.

 

“It gets in my eyes…” Came her soft response and then his eyes were returning to hers. She knew this man before her. This unconventionally handsome man with a scar running down the center of his face. His hand hovered by her hair, his eyes were unreadable as they drifted down and she felt her lips searing as he looked at them. Unknown to her as to why she did it; Rey reached up and took his hand, brought it down. It didn't go unnoticed to her that his expression turned to one of disappointment that is until she began to work his glove off his fingers. One by one she worked the leather off his skin. Slowly she exposed his wide palm. Ben was almost in a trance as she removed the garment.

 

“I know what you are trying to do, Rey.” He rumbled quietly.

 

“Is it working?”

 

Ben couldn't form the words when she lifted his hand and pressed her cheek to it. The searing of her skin had his lips parting slightly as the bond faded away and he was left alone in his chambers.

 

“Yes.” He answered to his empty room.


End file.
